A pressure control valve of the abovementioned type comprises a valve housing in which a solenoid actuator and an armature which interacts with the solenoid actuator are accommodated, and also comprises a valve piece which is connected to the valve housing. In the valve housing there is formed a normally conical valve seat which interacts with the spherical valve closing element. The armature has an armature pin or armature bolt which serves as force transmission element and which acts on the spherical valve closing element in such a way that, when the solenoid actuator is energized, said valve closing element is pushed by way of the armature pin or armature bolt against the valve seat. The armature pin or the armature bolt generally has a spherical cap-shaped receptacle for the radial guidance of the spherical valve closing element, said receptacle being produced by stamping. Since the armature pin or armature bolt is guided in the valve housing, overdeterminacy of the spherical valve closing element in the closed position of the valve may arise if there is an axial offset between the guide in the valve housing and the valve seat by way of the spherical cap-shaped stamped formation. During the opening of the valve, a radial offset is then generated which, upon closing, has the effect that the spherical valve closing element slides back into the sealing seat over the conical surface of the valve seat (closing hysteresis). This results in a pressure difference between the opening and closing pressures, and undesired generation of noise.
A pressure control valve of the above-stated type emerges from the laid-open specification DE 10 2010 043 092 A1, which pressure control valve, for the compensation of any axial offset between the guide of the armature bolt and the valve seat, has an armature bolt formed in at least two parts. The armature bolt preferably comprises a transmission rod and a thrust piece which, for the compensation of any axial offset, is received in radially displaceable fashion in the transmission rod. Undesired generation of noise however cannot be prevented in an effective manner in this way.
The disclosure is based on the object of specifying a pressure control valve which does not have the abovementioned disadvantages.
To achieve the object, a pressure control valve having the features described herein is proposed. Advantageous further developments of the disclosure emerge from the subclaims.